A kiss On The Bridge
by AnFANGirl
Summary: HG/DMCon todo su coraje entro al cuarto y tan despistada que ni la cerro, sus supocisiones raras de ¡puede entrar alguien! o algo parecido parecen habersele olvidado, por un descuid caera por segunda vez en las manos del su odiada culebrita. Para Irene!


A kiss On the BRIDGE

Hola, este fic se lo dedico a **_Irene Garza_**, por su amistad aunque sea de chat, y por mostrarme el mundo de los libros, enserio tus fics son los primeros que leí de HP, y de todos los libros, sigue haciendo muchos fics dramones, si se tardo tu fic es porque estaba ocupadita haciendo otras, deveras que se me da mejor escribir anime o manga que escribir de un libro o película. Este es el primero que hago de HP y de cualquier otro libro, ya lo puedes comprobar en mi perfil, las demás son de anime. Al fin lo puedo publicar después de mucho intento. Disfrutalo.

Bueno te kero mucho nos leemos. Espero te guste, es mi primer intento.

Disclaimer: J.K ROWLING. Si fuera mío la comadreja no habría quedado con hermione, sino alguien…mejor xp.

Besos caramillosos! (tu me lo pegaste, siempre pones uno diferente xpp)

Era en si una noche hermosa, hace ya unos minutos el color del cielo dejo de pintarse furiosamente con varios colores para pasar la carpa y dejar en el cielo un negro frio y una media luna plateada que cubría todo con un semblante sobrio y gris.

El viento recorría con simpleza infinita las facciones de la nacarada piel de la joven, que porque no decirlo, estaba de un pésimo humor. De no ser porque su piel no se estiraba mas, pasaría la noche con las cejas juntas gruñéndole a quien le pasara en frente.

-¡Deja de molestarme, rata inmunda!- tomo una piedra en sus manos de no sé donde, y la tiro directamente en la cabeza del animalito que huyo despavorido, seguidamente dio un largo suspiro y escupió con enfado en dirección al mármol que formaba el puente, de repente soplo un fuerte viento y para sorpresa y mayor rabia, su propia saliva se le colgaba como gelatina en la mejilla derecha, se limpio con un pañuelo el rostro.-Maldita traicionera… ¡saliste de mi boca!

Y todos los que pasaban ahí la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero con este numerito, ¿¿porque Hermione estaba tan enfadada como para decir cosas de un lenguaje tan…florecido??

Pues la respuesta era en realidad muy simple, el muchacho ese, el que explotaba todo y no podía ni hacer volar una pluma en el salón (ojala yo pueda hacer eso algún día…xp), accedió a su pedido de ayudarle en las tareas como buena brujita que era, ella accedió al pedido de su conocido.

::: Flash back :::

-oye, Granger, si es que tienes tiempo… me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer el hechizo de pociones, para mañana… ¿m-me puedes ayudar?- terminó susurrando, su fuerte voz de macho alfa, desde 'oye, granger' hasta allí mismo. Para terminar en un poco audible susurro de idiota, se podía vislumbrar sin luz su sonrojo, y también notar su enamoramiento, era patético.

-Si.- fue su simple vocecita de afirmación positiva. No sabría los problemas que conllevaría esas dos letras.

Hermione sugirió la biblioteca, una opción obvia. Ya allí los dos comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones del libro sentándose en sus lugares.

-Dice que para extraer el jugo de la planta de extraño color dorado era necesario pelarla y entre dos cuchillos exprimirla y verter el liquido en un envase de vidrio ovalado.

-Tengo los materiales- dijo dejando salir a luz una sonrisa de imbécil enamorado, lentamente extendió los materiales hacia las manitas de la que ya le gritaba que dejara la cámara lenta y se lo entregase ya. Como el muy tonto no pudo salir el mismo de su ensimismamiento se lo arrebato con enojo casi destripando la planta en el acto.

La peló rápidamente con un cuchillo y la marchito quitándole el jugo con otro cuchillo y echándolo en el recipiente.

-Muy bien. Lo único que debes hacer es seguir al caletre las instrucciones y hacerlo, ya tienes los materiales.- dio una vuelta sobre sus talones girándose lentamente hacia la puerta, y casi de inmediato detuvo su paso al oír una explosión.

Volteo rápidamente y lo que vio le fue terriblemente espantoso. El terrible olor a humo sofocaba el lugar en el que solo se hallaban ellos solos, la cara del idiota estaba llena de carbón y las páginas del libro volaban en pedacitos, y en ese momento entro la persona menos deseada. La bibliotecaria.

Miraba con profundo odio y rencor a hermione y al otro tonto, hasta que grito con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión:

-¡¡¡POR LA PUTA BARBA DE MERLIN!!! ¡¡QUE HABEIS HECHO!!- su tez demostraba mas nerviosismo y terror que ver de frente al mismísimo Voldemort ante ella.

-Nosotros…

-¡¡N-NADA!! ¡¡¡No vuelvan a este lugar hasta que yo personalmente haya hablado con el profesor Dumbledor, FUERA!!! –dijo con toda la potente voz que tenia, ¡habían osado destruir un libro! ¡una reliquia tan sagrada destruida por dos jóvenes, merecían ser destruidos!

Mas afuera de la biblioteca. El tiempo pasible, y el ambiente callado.

-¡¡MIRA LO QUE HISISTE!!- sostenía con cólera la parte superior del libro tirándosela en la cara. – ¡Me has metido en problemas y nunca…escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a pedirme ayuda, nada! - salió corriendo de allí corriendo hacia otro pasillo de la escuela, estaba tan cabreada que si hubiera querido, en un intento de alisarse el cabello con las manos, estas acabarían en el piso y ella con la mirada fija viéndose en el espejo, calva. La idea la daba asco.

En uno de los tantos pasillos cerca de la sección prohibida, se hallaba El profesor Dumbledor y la bibliotecaria conversando, más bien ella gritando.

-Profesor Dumbledor…- y noto su presencia despelucada al fin, que mal- ¡¡ELLA!! Ella ha roto mi preciado librito…

-Yo no fuy…

-Hermione, no se si tengas razón, pero en cualquier caso debes saber que esto requiere un castigo.

-Que no sea no poder ir a la biblioteca!! Por favor!!

-muy bien, como castigo te pondré, no podrás ir al baile, ya que amas tanto estudiar, no te prohibiré la entrada- Su sonrisa siempre tranquilizaba a uno en momentos de apuro, era como… ¿Cómo describirlo? Es como si viera la sonrisa de Buda. De pronto algo en su mente hiso crack…¿¿ ¡no ir al baile!?? ¡¡No!! ¡¡Había preparado su vestido con meses de anticipación!!- Si quieres decirle algo a tus amigos, puedes ir, pero solo por una hora…luego debes regresar a tu dormitorio cumpliendo tu castigo. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches…-dijo con una gran sonrisa, que al inmediato se le desplomo y se le fugo al voltearse a ir a su habitación, quien hubiera precenciado ese acto le daría tortícolis por el cambio de expresión tan repentino en el lindo rostro de la jovencita.

Cabreada ya camino hasta llegar a su torre, tuvo ya demasiada suerte, había gritado la contraseña de la torre grifindor, miro a su alrededor como buscando algo aunque aun no muy segura de que, por pura suerte, no había nadie por los alrededores que indicara ser slitheryn, almenos nadie con un oído tan fino como Draco.

Hablando de nuestra culebrita favorita, el estaba espiando a la castaña cerca de las paredes de la torre, en su cara apareció una picara sonrisa por la idea que se le estaba formando en mente…pero se vio forzado a tranquilizarse, esas cosas ya rondaban por su cabeza otra vez, sabia que estaba mal pensar en la Griffindor como algo mas que su enemiga, de nuevo volvió a probar el truquito raro ese que además de no servir de nada, no podía hacer mas, y repitió en su cabeza,: _"El cielo es azul, y a mí me encanta el azul, así que seguiré pensando que colores aparecen cuando ves el atardecer"_ y aquí se complicaba cuando volvía a pensar en ella y ponerse celoso de nadie y de todos, exactamente, el cara rajada y la comadreja. _"¡oh, cuando ves el atardecer, todo se pone naranja! Naranja, Naranja, Potter y comadreja con hermione en la cama, lalala lala…" _Ya basta, se dijo antes de que empezara a divagar en sus pensamientos más allá de los límites de su imaginación.

Lentamente camino hacia la puerta que ya se había cerrado por si sola como por arte de magia, que casualidad, ¡sorpresa! Esta era una escuela de magia. Dejo al lado esos tontos pensamientos que no venial al caso. Puso una de esas sonrisas picaras que le dedicaba la estúpida Pansy y se situó en un dos por tres frente al cuadro de la loca que cantaba opera. La mujer iba a empezar a gritar por ver aun slitheryn frente, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo y alertar a los Griffindor de un enemigo o rival cerca, este imito la voz de hermione con un gesto de burla y pronuncio la contraseña entrando de inmediato al lugar.

Al entrar no era precisamente como lo imaginaba:

1) No olía a perfume de mujer 2) Pero si olía a hierba recién cortada y al aire después de llover. 3) raramente le gustaba el olor 4) Lo anterior era algo muy insano y acabaría con deficiencia mental si seguía pensando así 4) Olía a hermione 5) le gustaba como olía hermione 6) Lo anterior era una atrocidad para la raza muggle y los magos, además de las que faltan por existir 7) No sabía como es que el sabia como olía hermione 8) Tampoco quería saberlo 9) El vio una cortinita rosa en una de las puertas que se hallaba entreabierta 10) Y de pronto escucho un ruido…¡oh, un ruido!

Volviendo a la realidad y abandonando su rara y nada saludable hipótesis, prestó especial atención a la puerta que estaba medio abierta y escucho un ruido de él:

-Mooo…¡¡¡qué lindo!!! ¡¡Seguro me queda estupendo!!

Rápidamente y sin hacer el menor ruido abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola detrás de sí. Se situó muy veloz atrás de Hermione con un brillo malvado en los ojos y…

_Este es un pequeñísimo prologo de esta tonta historia de 2 caps, el siguiente cap seguirá el flash back porque no lo he terminado en este cap, me avisan si la dejo hasta allí, ya lo he hecho, enserio, si me dejan menos de 9 caps dejo la historia y notifico, chau_

_Dejen reviews plis: dejen reviews, cualquiera critica será aceptada y tomatazos, también se aceptaran galletas de chocolate dietéticas con dibujitos dramiones comestibles…xpp_

_Deja reviews Iree que la que espero que comente eres tu._


End file.
